


Look Up in The Sky

by Bird_Vibes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, So did you, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Are You Reading Anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Vibes/pseuds/Bird_Vibes
Summary: I do not know if it's still worth it but spoilers of Avengers: Endgame ..... wow .....--After Tony's death, Peter felt an emptness right on the chest, so he decided to visit Morgan and Pepper...--It does not contain any Spoilers from Spider-Man: Far From Home.





	Look Up in The Sky

Peter finally wakes up from his thoughts and finds himself in his room, with headphones on each ear. He sees a drop falling on his lap, this drop being a tear. He remembers the saddest day he had to spend, the saddest day of mankind, which would be the death of Tony Stark. Ben's death struck him in such a giant way that he made the boy learn about his powers and responsibilities. But now, with his mentor, with the closest figure he had of a father, it completely destroyed his interior.

From that day on, he wonders why. Why did he have to suffer like this? Why him, the man who would teach him so many things? Why always with him? He wanted so many answers. Now he feels alone, with no one to call him to a lab, nor to talk about the costume .... With no one to see as a father.

"Pete, are you up there?" call May. He got up and when getting ready, he says, "Yes, May! Need something?"

"Could you come down here?"

"Yes, I'm coming!" and Peter descends from his bedroom to see May with a sad expression on his feet.

"I just wanted to know if you want to go to Morgan. She misses you a lot, you know ..." and Peter remembers when the little girl cried at the end of her father's funeral.

"Oh..." was the only word he could find to the request. Peter was not ready to visit Morgan and Pepper after 2 whole weeks, not after he cried to sleep. But they need him at that moment.

May was losing the hope about her idea when the boy finally responded "Ok, May. Maybe Morgan will smile, at least." said with a little smile. The lady corresponds the smile with a bigger one and gave Peter a warming hug, opening the door for him.

"At least make her smile, ok?" Peter nooded in response and walk away of the apartment.

__  
\--

He was felling kind of uncomfortable to visit Tony's family. Not that he doesn't like to see them, but his sadness was making him uninterested in all the things he likes to do before the happening. When he noticed, he was already in the front door of Pepper's house. Happy, who brought him in the place, knocked the door and sadly stared at Peter.  
"You're sure you ok, kid? You didn't speak in the car-"

"Ah- Yeah I'm ok, I'm ok...."

Peter seemed disconnected from the real word, but Happy didn't bothered the boy. They heard a click on the door and Pepper appears. For an instant, she looks at them in surprise and, quickly, her gaze expressing melancholy from the memories that come to the surface.

"Peter, what a surprise to have you here." and embrace the boy immediately. As soon as she hugs him, the boy soon remembers the moment they meet after a long 5 years. In the midst of a great battle where everyone battles for their lives, Tony Stark embraces him as if he were a lost son. It is quite idiotic to think about this moment in a simple gesture of a woman, but he can not be sure. He hugs the woman back.

"Peter, dear, are you okay? You look so-"

"Oh, yeah, yeah ... I'm okay, I ... yeah," the boy sighs through the words. He does not understand why he's so out of his mind recently. Pepper invites you to spend time inside your home. Peter was just coming in and suddenly he remembered something he wanted to do.

“Wait- Ms. Potts, I was….” The boy stutters in front of the woman.

"Yes, Peter, what do you ..."

"Could I go to the lake for a moment? Alone, maybe ...?"

\--  
\--

Peter does not know why he got this idea of going to the lake. The place where he had never felt so alone in his life - curious, he was still only 16 - and probably where he felt destroyed inside.As if he lost a strong bond of a family. He could see from the pier the pure, clean water of a memory he tried to shave whenever possible but failing miserably.

He then noticed, the orange sky that intersects with the green fields from afar bringing the mixture into the waters of the lake, forming a beautiful sunset.

He did not even notice that from his side came a child with a blue Iron Man's helmet. That was Morgan herself.

"Peter?" asks the little girl, glad that her p̶r̶o̶b̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ big brother had come just to visit her. "Hi, Morgan!" and lift the girl very carefully. "It's so good to see you, you know? What are you doing following me here?"

"You've been there for sooo many time, and I saw mommy watching you and wanted to play too. What are we playing?" Morgan asks innocently.

"Oh, about that ..." Peter looks toward the house, and notes Pepper and Happy inside and talking. He turns his gaze to the child and tries to explain in a simple way to her.

"W-Well, I'm here to talk to somebody, y-you know? It's not Ms. Pot- I mean, Pepper, but-uhhh" he tries but stutters in front of the girl.

"Is it Daddy?" she asks. Peter freezes and ends up remembering his face again. Crap, feelings are very annoying at this time. He tries again, but honestly. "Er-Well yes, it's .... It's him and I need ...." he had better finish there, then the older one puts the little girl on the ground and faces the crystal clear waters. He did not know whether to continue the conversation with him or just act distant from the others. Automatically, his body makes the decisions.

"Mr. St- Tony ... I ... I did not want to end up at that time because I was shaken and I could not even say goodbye to him.I keep reminding myself of that every single day and saw no other way but to go here." he explains.

"It's very painful to see someone leaving and not being able to say goodbye. I never imagined it would be like this, but now it's ..... like this." He was almost crying as he said it, he felt a little trouble speaking. He did not know why he was saying this to a little girl. For an innocent little girl who lost her own father.

He felt she would look at him in a weird way or even laugh at him. But that was not what happened.

He felt a pair of arms clutching at him and, looking down, was the girl without the helmet and staring at the lake. She was not crying, much less smiling, just looking at the calm waters.

She quietly continues the conversation. "Mom really misses Dad and I miss him too. But mommy says he's in a really good place, and he made a lot of friends." she says, still hugging with Peter.

"She said you can still see him."

Peter is confused by what the girl says. "H-How?"

Calmly, the little girl takes one of her arms off the boy's legs. She points straight at the sky and says,

"Look up in the sky"

Peter follows the direction where she points and immediately is surprised. He did not notice the darkened sky that arose, even less what came along with it. In that dark blue sea called sky, there were so many bright white spots that formed constellations and images and many other things. However, a special good stood out. It was not a simple star, but a glowing one, greater than anything the boy had seen. It was like a Sirius star but special in a personal way. While the various others only glowed, it radiated every second he looked at it.

Peter was amazed. 'How could that beautiful sight be there all the time and he had not noticed?' inquires. Was he so sad that he could not even notice something so beautiful he could? He does not even notice Pepper and Happy behind him, just as he had looked at it. Maybe he was not completely destroyed as he thought. Maybe it would be better to look at it for a long time. 

The universe works so mysteriously for him.

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo It's my birthday! Yay....  
> I really enjoyed ̶t̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶ ̶c̶r̶i̶e̶d̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶o̶e̶- the film and even if it doesn't pass Avatar, this masterpiece will always be in my heart for the emotions that I could extract from it.
> 
> Well, excelsior my dudes!


End file.
